Stuck in a new Universe
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Danny's life is pretty normal until he meets some unexpected new people and is suddenly transported to a new place where he is related to Dash, His mom and dad are no where to be found and Sam and Tucker are dating. How will Danny figure this out? REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I decided to redo my whole Danny Phantom story…again! As I was reading it over, I found many mistakes and errors. Hopefully I can be able to change that and make this story even better. And possibly make it even more popular than before =] Well I hope you like!**

* * *

"FENTON, YOU'RE DEAD!" An angry voice shouted at a person running away and laughing. It was Danny Fenton and he just played a prank on the school bully, Dash.

"Nice going dude" Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley said, giving him a high five. "Putting those way too girly dresses in his locker was genius." Samantha (Sam) Manson rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so immature!" Sam said.

"We know, but that's why you hang out with us." Danny said, leaning against a wall.

"You're right…after you put those dresses in there; I slipped a pair of my mom's pink heels in too." Sam said smiling. As if right on cue, Dash picked up some pink heels and his face grew red.

"Grrr! I'm going to get him back after this" he said, storming off. Danny, Sam and Tucker all started to laugh when he left.

"You know he's going to get you back right?" Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but it was worth it" Danny said with a grin on his face. It was a regular day at Casper High and everything was running normally, for now.

* * *

"Okay class, today we will be discussing the French Revolution." Their teacher, Mr. Lancer said. The class groaned. "It all started in 1789 when the French…"

Danny was daydreaming out the window, not bothering to listen to Lancer, when, he saw something slide on his desk. He turned and saw that it was a note. He looked up to see if Lancer was looking and then opened it.

_Ugh can you spell B-O-R-I-N-G! : Sam _

Danny glanced over to see Sam rolling her eyes. Danny quickly wrote back.

_I know. Anything is better than this…even fighting ghost! : Danny_

When Mr. Lancer turned away he slid the note back towards Sam's desk.

"Hey I want to be part of this!" Tucker whispered sitting on the opposite side of Sam. He grabbed the note and scribbled something down. Then Sam read it, wrote something and gave it back to Danny. He opened it and read their responses.

_Yeah, hearing that annoying Box Ghost scream "I am the box ghost, fear me!" would be better than this. : Tucker._

_Or even Skulker gloating about how he's a so called "Supreme ghost hunter!" : Sam._

Danny laughed silently and responded back.

_Or Technus always telling us a long speech about his evil plan and constantly shouting his name! : Danny._

Danny was about to pass it back over to Sam when, suddenly another hand grabbed it. It was the hand of Mr. Lancer.

"Passing notes are we?" he asked. "Since this seems to be more interesting, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it to the class Daniel."

Danny cringed. He hated the name Daniel. It just didn't feel like him.

"Uh I-I can't" Danny said nervously.

"Of course you can. C'mon Danny, read the note to the class" Lancer said.

Danny sighed and walked in front of the class. He looked to his friends and saw that they had worried expressions. He then looked over to Lancer and saw that he looked almost amused.

"Uh" Danny said. He gave one last pleading look to Lancer and he shook his head in response.

"Read the note." Lancer repeated.

"Okay uh-" Danny had started to say before he heard a giant crash. The kids all jumped up from their seats to see a large blob ghost growling at them.

"Eek a ghost! Let's get out of here!" A girl cried and they all ran out the class followed by Mr. Lancer locking the door behind him. The blob ghost followed and easily broke down the door.

"Charlotte's Web!" Lancer shouted.

"Uh, bathroom break!" Danny said and quickly ran to the guy's bathroom. He quickly checked the stalls to see if anyone was in there, and changed into his ghost form. His blue eyes changed to green, his black hair changed to white and, he changed into a full body black and white suit with his first initial on his chest. He was now Danny Phantom or as some people say, "the ghost boy." He turned intangible and flew through the wall to find the blob ghost.

"Now where did it go?" Danny said to no one, scratching his head. He suddenly heard a loud shriek come from a nearby classroom. Danny followed the sound and saw the blob ghost but he had changed. He was larger and had captured people in its blobby gut.

"Ah, help me! This green stuff is totally messing up my perm!" Paulina said from inside the monster.

"Totally!" her best friend, Star agreed.

"Whoa" Danny said flying up to the ghost blob.

"Eeee! It's the ghost boy. He's going to save us!" Paulina squealed once she saw Danny. He felt a boost of confidence well up inside of him and decided to show off.

"That's right ma'am. It is I, The Ghost Boy! Coming to rescue you" he said posing and flashing a pearly white smile.

"Uh ahem, ghost boy? There are other people here too, like me!" Sam suddenly said appearing next to Paulina.

"Uh right" Danny said and flew next to her. "But how exactly do I get you guys out of here?" Danny asked before the monster ghost let out a huge roar.

"I don't care just get me away from her!" Sam said pointing to Paulina.

"Hey this isn't exactly sunshiny for me either sister!" Paulina cried "If you even know what sunshiny is…with all that black, someone would think you're a vampire!"

"I'm a Goth!" Sam said angrily, clinching her fists.

"Uh oh!" Danny said before dodging the monsters hits. "I've got to…wait" He said and an idea popped in his head. "Okay I got it! Everyone move to the sides of the monster. I have an idea" Danny told the trapped teens. They followed his orders and there was a huge space in the center.

"What are you going to do?" Sam called to him from the side of the monster.

"I don't know but I hope it works." Danny said firing up his ghost energy in his hand and fired it at the space. It flew inside the blob ghost and it exploded. Everyone fell to the ground along with the blob remains of the ghost.

"Ew yuck. This is going to take weeks to get out of my hair!" Paulina cried, grabbing her long black hair.

"Totally!" Star agreed, grabbing her blond hair.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Danny said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no problem ghost boy! It was totally worth it!" Paulina said rushing up to him.

"Totally!" Star repeated and followed her best friend.

"Well I'm uh just doing my job" Danny said posing some. Sam saw them starting at each other and crossed her arms.

"Hey dude I got the thermos!" Tucker suddenly said coming up next to Danny. He then noticed Paulina and Star. "Uh I mean…I found this thingamajig and I think it belongs to you. I'm going to uh go over there!" Tucker exclaimed and walked to where Sam was.

"Ugh she is so shallow!" Sam said staring daggers at Paulina.

"And you are so jealous!" Tucker said laughing. Sam took his hat and pulled it over his face then pushed him to the ground.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tucker cried taking his hat off his face.

Danny was just finished cleaning up the remains of the ghost and everyone went back to their lives like nothing happened. He closed the Fenton Thermos and heard Paulina calling him.

"Bye ghost boy!" Paulina and Star said waving.

Danny waved back and flew around the corner then came back out as his normal self.

"What did I miss?" He said pretending to not have known what had just happened.

"Ew buzz off nerd!" Star said and Paulina laughed. Danny sighed and went over to where his friends were.

"I wonder where that monster came from." he said to them.

"From me whelp!" A voice said and the gang turned to see Skulker.

"Skulker?" Danny asked, surprised.

"And me!" Another voice said appearing to be The Box Ghost.

"The Box Ghost?" Sam asked.

"And don't forget me!" One last voice said appearing to be Technus.

"Technus?" Tucker asked.

"I see you found my latest catch" Skulker said pointing to Danny's thermos.

"So that thing was yours? I wouldn't consider it a pet, maybe something you'd keep in a jungle or locked away from public!" Danny exclaimed with his fists raised, ready to fight.

"But why are you two here?" Tucker asked them.

"I, The Box Ghost, Technus and Skulker have teamed up together!" The Box Ghost cried.

"That's right human teens! We've teamed up for three times the evil on Amity Park! We'll be unstoppable!" Technus said laughing evilly. "Besides we found this" he stopped laughing and held up the note from earlier.

"And I AM a supreme ghost hunter!" Skulker exclaimed and took out a large machine gun. "And you three will be perfect proof of how I can catch ghost and humans!"

"You'll have to go through me first Skulker!" Danny defended.

"Or we can go for each of you. Unless you want to hear a long speech about that?!" Technus said and forced all the technology in a nearby computer room to surround him and changed into a giant computer.

"Uh this would be a good time to run!" Sam said and they all ran separate ways.

Skulker went after Sam, Box Ghost after Tucker and Technus after Danny.

* * *

"I am the Box Ghost! And I am not annoying!" The Box Ghost cried from another side of the school. Tucker hid behind a stack of boxes.

"Ugh I had to get stuck with him! I just had to!" He said silently and suddenly felt the boxes rise from behind him. "Uh oh" Tucker said once he realized that he could be seen.

"You can't hide from me behind boxes! That is my number one thing" The Box Ghost said with boxes floating around him. "I am the Box Ghost! See? Box is in my name!" he cried.

"Alright, I heard you the 300th time!" Tucker said angrily.

"Well now this will be your 301th. I am the Box Ghost, fear me!" The Box Ghost cried again and flung the boxes at Tucker.

"Whoa, watch the face!" Tucker said dodging the boxes. He fell to the ground and looked up to see The Box Ghost hovering over him.

"Haha, now you fear me!" The Box Ghost exclaimed.

Suddenly the Fenton Thermos fell out of Tuckers pocket. He quickly picked it up and aimed it at the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost was surprised and dropped the boxes. They luckily landed in a circle around Tucker. Without hesitation, he fired the Thermos and it started to suck the Box Ghost up.

"You can't keep me in here…I am the Box G-" He said before getting completely sucked in.

"All right!" Tucker said happily spinning the thermos in his hand. "Good thing I grabbed that extra thermos…now to find the others" Tucker said and ran down a hallway.

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger!**

**I think I'll stop it here because the story would be super long and I still have a bunch to type. But other than that did you like it so far? Review plz. Chapter Two will be up soon. Promise =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter two is up, continuing from the last chapter since it was a cliffy! Btw, thanks for your reviews and story favorites/followers**

* * *

Sam hurriedly ran across the gymnasium floor, dodging Skulker's attacks.

"You can't run Earth child. I'll have your head on my wall!" Skulker exclaimed, firing another shot at her.

Sam ran out the way and hid behind a tall stack of basketballs.

"Where did she go?" Skulker asked no one.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sam called standing up from her spot with a basketball in her hand. "How about a game of dodge ball? Same asked and threw a ball hard at Skulker.

"Oof, what?" Skulker said confused and a huge wave of basketballs towered over him.

Sam then grabbed a hockey stick and slapped it against his face, causing his helmet to fall off. His actual tiny green self, slid out onto the floor. "Not so tough without your armor now, huh Skulker?" Sam exclaimed with her hand on her hip and the other holding the hockey stick.

"I may be small but I still am a supreme ghost hunter! You will soon be apart of my collection!" His tiny voice squeaked.

"Sure." Sam said using the hockey stick to sweep him into a nearby trash can.

"Hey get me out of here!" Skulker yelled in his tiny voice.

"This thing is really handy. I wonder what it could do to a certain shallow girl…" Sam said spinning the stick between her fingers and walking out the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was in the middle of a battle between Technus.

"That's right, run ghost child! Haha!" Technus cried evilly.

Danny fried his ghost energy at the talking computer but it did no damage.

"I am made of industrial iron so none of your ghost rays can hurt me." Technus said using his wired arms to tie Danny up.

"Let go of me!" Danny cried, struggling.

"Now I finally got you where I want you!" Technus said with electric wires coming out of him. They were about to zap Danny until something hit Technus and he fell backward, letting go of Danny. Technus fell hard and was unconscious. A figure dropped next to Danny and untied him. It was Sam.

"Danny are you alright?" Sam asked him.

"I'm fine thanks Sam…but wait where is Skulker?" Danny asked getting up and looked around. "Don't worry I took care of him." Sam said retrieving the hockey stick from the unconscious Technus.

"Okay, well Technus is knocked out for the moment, you caught Skulker and Tucker is still with The Box Ghost!" Danny confirmed.

"Actually he's in here" Tucker suddenly said coming next to his friends with the thermos in his hand.

"Good work guys" Danny said changing back to his normal self.

"That was still better than Mr. Lancer's class" Tucker said.

The three friends all laughed in agreement.

* * *

After school the gang said their farewells and Danny walked to his house. The sky was clear and there was no ghost in sight.

_Good, less work for me to do _Danny thought in his head. Danny finally approached his house and walked inside to see that it was empty.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny called but silence was the only response. "Hmm I wonder where they are" Danny said aloud. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge for a drink. He was carrying a carton of orange juice when suddenly a large net fell over him and raised him to the ceiling.

"I finally got you now ghost!" A voice said and Danny turned to see it was his dad, Jack Fenton. He had a ray gun in his hand and it was aimed at Danny. "You can't escape this time!" he cried.

"Wait dad it's me! Your son, Danny!" Danny said with his eyes closed.

"Danny?" Jack said confused. He brought the net down and Danny fell out, along with the juice. "Whoops sorry about that son. I didn't hear you come in. And uh…you should clean that up" Jack said pointing to the spilled juice. A couple of minutes later after Danny cleaned up the mess; he was downstairs in the lab with his dad.

"Where is mom and Jazz?" Danny asked as he watched his father work on something.

"They went out for some "Mother-Daughter" time or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention when your mom told me" Jack confessed.

Danny nodded and was happy for the little times he got to spend with his dad. He was happy with his mom and his sister too but he felt like he connected more with his dad.

"So what are you making dad?" Danny asked with curiosity.

"It's called The Fenton Transporter Danny!" His dad said holding up a watch like item. "It's supposed to make any vehicle appear and can be used at any place! I made it thinking I could use a car to run on water but I haven't exactly used it yet." Jack exclaimed.

"But that's what boats and ships are for" Danny said.

"Yeah but I didn't think of that until after I drove the Fenton RV into the lake…don't tell your mother!" Jack told Danny.

"Okay dad, I won't" Danny said laughing.

Just then, there was a ring coming from the house phone upstairs.

"I'll get it!" Jack yelled putting down The Fenton Transporter and ran up the stairs.

Danny went over to the lab table and picked up The Fenton Transporter (The F.T.) and studied it. It had different kinds of buttons on it but one big red one.

"Hmm" Danny said and pressed a random button. A flash of light appeared and right in front of Danny came a motorcycle. "Whoa it's a motorcycle!" Danny said going next to it and admired it. "Looks like dad made something that actually works"

Danny said and proceeded to touch it until he stopped. "This bike looks oddly familiar." He said. The motorcycle was a very dark blue color. Its handlebars, wheels and chair was black. Danny looked at it and instantly froze when he spotted something. There was one spot beside the chair that had the numbers "13" on in green. "This is Johnny's motorbike!" Danny said stepping back. Suddenly the Ghost Portal opened up and someone flew out.

"You!" the voice said.

"Johnny?!" Danny asked shocked.

"You think you can just steal my bike like that punk?" Johnny asked with an accusing finger pointing at Danny. "I had a tracker put on that bike and it led me to here. You got a lot of nerve making me come here to face you." Johnny said floating closer to him.

"This isn't what it looks like Johnny! I didn't steal your bike...it was a watch and-" Danny said before Johnny interrupted him.

"Whatever. If you wanted to fight me or something you didn't have to steal my bike to make me come here. I would've been happy to have taken the offer." Johnny said cracking his knuckles. Danny started to get angry.

"Just listen to me will you? I didn't steal your bike! It was that watch. It, I don't know…transported your bike to me for whatever reason but I didn't steal it!" Danny said with his fists balled.

"Okay kid you're asking for it, Shadow attack now!" Johnny commanded as his shadow rose off the floor and floated in the air with a twisted grin.

"Fine. I tried to tell you but you won't listen to me" Danny said changing to his ghost self.

He easily dodged the Shadow's attack and shot it with an energy ray. It cried and came back for another attack. "Okay dude you need to chill!" Danny said and his hands formed a blue glow. With his hands out in front of him, he shot out a large wave of ice and it froze the Shadow. It fell to the ground in solid ice.

"Grrr." Johnny growled.

"Johnny your pathetic shadow is frozen, now get out of my sight before I do the same thing to do." Danny threatened with a fist raised.

"Whatever punk. I'm not scared of you! You're not even worth it" Johnny said and with that he got back on his bike, with a frozen Shadow behind him and rode back through the ghost zone. "And if you take my bike again you'll find out why 13 is an unlucky number." Johnny shot back before the Ghost Portal closed. Danny sighed and changed back to human just as his dad came back downstairs.

"Man that was a long phone call!" Jack exclaimed.

"Uh right dad. I'll be upstairs" Danny said heading up the stairs.

"Alright son! Guess I'll get going too. The tow truck just came back with the RV and now I need to pay for the damages and charges and the flood bills." Jack shuddered. "Well there goes your college money…Don't tell your mother!"

Danny nodded and walked to his room. He flopped on his bed and felt exhausted. He did his homework and it was not much longer until he fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere located in the Ghost Zone an argument was brewing…

"This is bad. We have a possibility of messing with the time rift!" An Observant said.

There was a total of two currently they had been inside Clockwork's giant clock citadel.

"We are not the ones to decide that. We don't have that power. Time will tell" The second Observant said.

"But we already saw what damage this can cause us! Time has a power to do good and bad. Clockwork has the power to keep all of that together but with this situation, time can seem like the enemy." The first Observant exclaimed.

"That is true but we must also accept the fact that everything has a purpose. Maybe this was Clockworks purpose. He had never been wrong and he has yet to be. Clockwork knows what he is doing and if he is sure about this then we should be too." The second Observant confronted.

"Alright. But neither us nor Clockwork have faced a challenge like this." The first Observant said.

"There must be more for us to learn then…" The second Observant said and floated away.

* * *

**There all done! Okay and I hope that ending part wasn't too confusing! . I just didn't want to give anything out without actually saying it. And those Observant people were those one-eyed ghost that hung around in Clockworks place. Don't worry, you'll be hearing more from them and figure out what in the world their talking about! K thnx. Review too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review too! Thnx.**

* * *

"Eeek! Ohmigosh!" Paulina squealed once she witnessed what had been taped around the school. "The school is having a Valentine's Day dance and concert in two weeks, Saturday night!" She read off of a poster as a crowd gathered around her.

"Wowie! I can't wait!" Star exclaimed.

"That concert is going to be rad! I heard that a special guest would be playing there!" Kwan, Dash's best friend, said.

"Sweet. I got a red suit that's perfect for this" Dash gloated.

Danny, Sam and Tucker stood behind the crowd after hearing Paulina's squeals of joy.

"A Valentines dance and concert? Nope, I'm not going!" Sam said with her hands on her hips.

"That's what you said about the last dance but you went anyway!" Tucker pointed out.

"Only because I wasn't doing anything! And my parents were home so they would have been bugging me about it…" Sam insisted. "But I definitely wouldn't have went if I knew that I was going to turn into a dragon!" she said.

"Yeah but you got to dance with Danny at the end and I knew you wouldn't have missed that" Tucker whispered and Sam elbowed him hard.

"What did he say?" Danny asked them.

"Nothing" Sam said eyeing Tucker.

"Right…nothing" Tucker said, holding his stomach in pain.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well I might not go either. There could be a ghost I need to catch." he said and went to his locker. "Speaking of ghost…" Danny continued. "I got a wonderful visit from one last night. It was Johnny and he thought I stole his bike but it wasn't my fault!" Danny protested. "So we got in a huge fight, he took his Shadow out on me and then he ran away. That's basically what happens every time we meet."

"So how did you get Johnny's bike?" Tucker asked leaning on lockers.

"My dad made this thing called the Fenton Transporter and it makes vehicles appear so you can use it anytime and anywhere." Danny told them showing him the watch on his wrist. "I wear it incase anything bad happens or worse…my dad gets a hold of it."

"Wow sweet!" Tucker exclaimed looking at The F.T.

"But why did it bring Johnny's bike?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I don't know…but I guess I'll find that out later." Danny said closing his locker with his things in his hands. They all had gym together so they walked to the same place. After putting on their uniforms (In different locker rooms of course!) they went to their usual spots by the bleachers.

"Ah, another day in gym! Weight lifting, basketball and girls in shorts…" Tucker said raising his eyebrow at a girl passing by with long black hair and glassed. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Okay everyone line up against the bleachers. We're playin' dodge ball!" Their gym teacher barked.

"Dodgeball? This can't be that bad" Danny said standing in the middle of Sam and Tucker.

"And you'll dodging from this guy; Dash Baxter" Their gym teacher said pointing to Dash.

"And it just got bad" Danny said slumping.

"Alright ladies" Dash said twirling the ball on his finger like a basketball. "You all are on a team against me! If you get out you have to do twenty push-ups"

"I don't remember dodge ball being like this" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"What's that Foley? You got something to say!?" Dash yelled, getting in Tuckers face.

"Uh n-no!" Tucker said nervously.

"Good. Then let's get this game started." Dash said and stood in the middle of the gym.

Their gym teacher blew the whistle. All the kids ran as fast as they could to dodge Dash's hits, but one by one they all got out.

"Come on. This is too easy!" Dash complained wiping out another kid. Pretty soon everyone was doing their push-ups or sitting by the bleachers.

"I can't believe you got out Danny! This game should be easy for you!" Tucker cried to his best friend.

"Yeah easy for Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton!" Danny said back.

"Look there's one person left…but who is that?" Sam asked. Both Danny and Tucker looked to see Dash face to face with an unknown girl.

"I saw her before!" Tucker said remembering the girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Wow she must be a good dodge ball player to be the last one against Dash." Danny said.

"Okay, whoever you are, I don't know how you got this far but you're not getting past me!" Dash said holding the ball firmly.

"Wanna bet?" the girl challenged. Dash narrowed his eyes and threw the ball as hard as he could. The girl stood still.

"She's done for!" Tucker said covering his eyes. The ball looked like it was going to knock the girl out but she easily caught it in one hand. Dash stood dumbfounded and the gym was in hushed silence. It even caught the attention of the gym teacher who was busy reading a newspaper.

"Now we'll see how you like it!" The girl said and threw the ball hard at Dash. He was still shocked and made not move to dodge out of the way. The ball hit him right in his stomach and he flew a couple feet before falling to the ground. The class cheered and circled around her.

"Nice job uhh…" Their gym teacher said confused.

"Madeline" The girl said.

"Ok. Nice job Madeline" the gym teacher said. Just then the bell rung and the kids went back to the locker rooms to change. Madeline waved bye to the kids and saw Danny and his friends leaving too.

"Hey wait…Tucker! Is it?" Madeline asked Tucker.

"Me?" Tucker said pointing to himself, surprised.

"Yes. You are the only Tucker!" Madeline exclaimed with a hand on her hip.

"I thought you didn't like me" Tucker said.

"Opps, my bad. I'm not from around here. Anyway, may I speak to you..privately?" Madeline said and looked at Danny and Sam.

"Uh we'll just be going now…see ya Tuck!" Sam said and Danny and she went with the other kids. Not too long later, Danny and Sam were back at their lockers. "I wonder what Madeline had to talk to Tucker about?" Sam said holding her books on her hip.

"I have no clue." Danny confessed.

"Guys!" cried a frantic voice. It was Tucker and he was out of breath.

"Oh, hey Tucker. What happened?" Danny asked.

"I got a date!" Tucker said excitedly.

"A date?" Both Danny and Sam said.

"With who?" Sam asked curiously.

"Madeline" Tucker said.

"What!?" Both Danny and Sam said in union again.

"I think I'm in love!" Tucker said smiling and daydreaming.

"Tucker you've only known her for five minutes" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know…" he said still daydreaming.

"Tucker, focus!" Danny and Sam said together.

Tucker shook his head. "Okay you guys got to stop doing that" he pointed out. "And I don't see what the problem is."

"We don't know anything about her. And for all we know she could be a ghost!" Danny said to his friend.

"You think everyone is a ghost Danny. And besides I can't tell her no" Tucker said walking away from them.

"Why?" Sam said following him.

"Because, we're going to the Valentine's Day dance and concert together." Tucker said. Both Danny and Sam stopped and exchanged glances.

"Well that's just great" Sam said.

Suddenly, the bell for their next class rung.

"Well I guess we'll have to figure this out later." Danny said and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hours later Danny was back at home in his room trying to figure out how The F.T. (The Fenton Transporter) works.

"Hmm this is the button that brought me Johnny's bike" he said looking at a blue button. "I wonder if…" he said and pressed an orange button and Johnny's bike appeared again. But it wasn't the real bike.

"Whoa" Danny said jumping up from his bed to look at it. "It's an exact copy!" He pressed a yellow button and the motorbike started to change colors. Finally he pressed the big red button and the bike vanished.

"That must have been the reset button" Danny thought aloud. "But why-" He said before a large crash erupted from behind him. Danny looked up to see a floating ghost above him. One he'd never saw before. The ghost looked like a small human child with long black pigtails and she wore a bright pink dress and pink shoes.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH!" she cried and unleashed a seismic wave of a scream that made Danny cover his ears.

"Hey, haven't you heard it's impolite to scream?" Danny asked and changed into his ghost form.

This made the ghost girl angry and she charged at him. Danny quickly got out of the way and watched as she ran into the wall. She fell to the ground rubbing her head and then started to cry loudly.

"Ugh" Danny said covering his ears again. "Where's the off switch on this thing?" He flew over to her not knowing what to do. "Stop crying! I'm sure it didn't hurt that much" Danny said. The ghost girl stopped crying but instead let out a ghostly wail similar to Danny's. He got hit hard into the other wall on the far side of the room.

"Ouch…that actually hurt" Danny said in pain. The ghost girl flew over Danny smiling evilly. Danny struggled to get out of the wall but he was stuck. The ghost girl sucked in another breath of air as she prepared to scream.

"Danny! What's going on in there?" Danny heard his mom say from the other side of his door.

"We heard a crash. Open up the door!" Danny's dad said.

"Uh oh, my parents!" Danny said. The ghost girl seemed to notice this too and she disappeared from his sight. Danny changed back to human just as his dad knocked down his door and charged in.

"Danny we…! Uh" Jack said and saw the huge hole in the wall. Maddie Fenton walked in and also saw the huge hole.

"What happened Danny?" she asked.

"Uh…I saw a bug." Danny lied, smiling nervously.

"Oh. Well remind me to buy fly swatters." Jack said and walked out of Danny's room.

"And another door!" he said pointing to his ruined one.

"Okay well call us if you need anything sweetie!" Maddie said hugging Danny and she left with his dad.

Danny sighed as he felt numbers of question floating around his head but one managed to catch his interest.

Who was that ghost girl?

* * *

**There! Chapter 3 is finally done. Did you like it? Review! Okay now I know you guys are wondering who Madeline and the ghost girl are…They are super important characters that you will learn about later in the story. I LOVE reviews! They help encourage me to write and upload faster. Well that's all I wanted to say…until next time! Pce. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like this one as well as the others.**

**Sorry if some things don't make sense or seem rushed. I sort of had writers block. So it might also be shorter than previous chapters. Okay enough talk, time for the story!**

* * *

Danny sat in his history class puzzled. He was still thinking about the incident with the unknown ghost girl and she hasn't shown back up yet. Who was she and why did she want his dad's transporter? Danny sighed and decided to think about those questions later.

"Ok class. Get with your partners and discuss!" Their history teacher said.

"Hey dude. You don't look so good." Tucker said to his best friend.

"Yeah, I've been up lately trying to figure some things out" Danny said and placed his head on his desk.

"Oh" Tucker said. "We'll I guess I'll start on the project then"

"What project?" Danny asked, raising his head up.

"Didn't you hear?" Tucker asked. Danny gave him a look. "Oh right. Well, we have to do a project on an important place in Amity Park. I was thinking we should do the Amity Park Lake. Their fish is tasty!" Tucker said licking his lips.

"Tucker all you think about is food" Danny said smiling at his best friend.

"Actually its meat, but same thing." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly, the bell rung for lunch.

"Remember you projects are due next week!" Their teacher called as the students rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

Later the friends met up at their usual lunch table.

"Yuck is this food even legal to give to kids?" Sam said in disgust as she picked something up from her tray.

"Sam, it's just a pizza" Danny said.

"The only pizza I like is vegetarian…you know with actual vegetables! This pizza on the other hand is greasy, filled with fat and, it has pork!" Sam protested.

"Well if you're going to complain, then I'll just eat it" Tucker said taking her pizza and eating it in almost a whole bite. Sam shook her head.

"Hey ya'll!" A cheery voice called to them. They turned to see it was Madeline. "May I sit?" she asked but sat down anyway next to Tucker.

"Uh sure" Danny said. Tucker smiled at Madeline and she smiled back. Danny and Sam exchanged glances. "So uh" Danny said awkwardly.

"How did you learn to play dodge ball like that when we were in gym yesterday?" Sam blurted out.

"Uh, I went to a dodge ball camp!" Madeline said a little too quickly.

"Cool" Tucker said staring at her. Madeline laughed back at him.

Just then the lunch doors slammed opened, and the crowd turned to see Dash standing there. He seemed ticked. Everyone was silent as they watched him storm over to Danny's table.

"Thanks a lot Fenton. Your nerd friend's girlfriend embarrassed me in front of the whole gym yesterday" he growled.

Danny felt uncomfortable because of the angry Dash over him and because of the gawking students.

"Uh she's not my girlfriend!" Tucker said. But Madeline didn't notice Dash's rage.

"Yeah I did beat you, and I'm sorry about embarrassing you, but Danny had nothing to do with it." she defended.

"Whatever. I didn't think a girl could even step up to my game." Dash said.

"Huh?" Madeline said and stood from her seat. "What did you say?"

"Whoa guys, let's not fight about this." Sam said pushing them away from each other.

"Don't touch me!" Dash cried.

"Is it because she's a girl too?" Madeline asked. "You think us girls can't do the things guys can do?"

"I don't know. Girls can't play football so we're automatically better than them in that" Dash said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? How about fighting? Do you think girls can't fight too?" She said balling up her fist.

"Well I seen Fenton fight and he's not good…at all!" Dash exclaimed.

"Hey!" Danny said.

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone got up from their seats to see that it was Skulker.

"You thought you could get rid of me!?" Skulker said and took out a huge ray gun.

Everyone in the cafeteria started to flee as Skulker flew around laughing evilly.

Dash ran away as well as Danny, Sam, Tucker and Madeline.

"This shouldn't take long." Danny said and ran inside a nearby room closing the door.

"What you guys are just going to hide and flee too?" Madeline asked.

"No. We don't hid and flee." Sam said.

"Yeah we have a very important job to do" Tucker insisted.

"And what is that?" Madeline asked with hands on her hips.

"Uh" Sam and Tucker both said.

Madeline raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about you both, but I'm going to stop that ghost!" She said and ran back to the cafeteria.

"Madeline wait!" Tucker shouted but she didn't hear him.

Danny had just turned into Danny Phantom and he was busy searching for Skulker. He had disappeared from the cafeteria and was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me, whelp?" Skulker said suddenly appearing behind Danny and shot his ray gun at him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oof" Danny said hitting the ground hard. Skulker used a net gun to trap Danny. He tried to break free but it was no use

"Haha. You think you could beat me?" Skulker asked. "I am a superior ghost hunter! I've caught ghost from around the world and now you'll finally be a part of my collection!" Skulker exclaimed aiming his gun at Danny.

"Leave that ghost boy alone Skulker!" Madeline suddenly said appearing in the cafeteria doorway.

"Mad- I mean, girl I never seen before you shouldn't be here!" Danny said, shocked.

"Looks like you need my help" Madeline said.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Skulker demanded.

Madeline smirked and leaped on a table. "I know everything about you" Then she did a series of multiple flips and finally leaped into the air jumping on Skulker.

"Get off of me!" Skulker cried circling around in the air.

Madeline then reached for a switch and turned off his jet packs causing him to fall on a lunch table. Madeline jumped off just before he hit the table and landed on her feet in front of Danny. He was shocked by her abilities. She knelt beside him and took off the net.

"Danny I'm sorry!" She said helping him up from the ground.

"No its ok, I fight him all the time. Wait, sorry for what? And how did you know my name?" Danny asked her with eyebrows raised.

"Uh-" Madeline said before Skulker got up from the table and fired his ray gun at them. They dodged and hid behind another table.

"I might not be able to fly but I can still shoot!" They heard Skulker say.

"Okay you stay here I can fight him" Danny told Madeline.

"No way. You need my help" Madeline insisted. "Besides you would have been blasted if it wasn't for me."

The table in front of them was hit and it fell down revealing the both of them.

"I've got you now" Skulker said aiming the ray gun at them.

Madeline ran up to Skulker and gave him a swift kick causing him to fall on the ground. Then she looked back at Danny. "Uh, ahem!" She said.

"Oh right" Danny said taking out the Fenton Thermos and it sucked Skulker inside and to the ghost zone. "How did you learn to fight like that?" Danny asked.

"I went to a martial arts camp…" Madeline said.

Just then Sam and Tucker ran inside to see Danny and Madeline both together.

"Oh there you are Madeline…what are you doing in here?" Tucker said shocked, wondering if she knew that Danny Phantom was actually Danny Fenton.

"Uh I just stumbled in here by accident. I better get going" Madeline said and waved at Tucker then ran out the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah did she find out your secret?" Tucker asked quietly.

"No. But she called me Danny. And she fought Skulker!" Danny said changing into his human form.

"Really? That's awesome!" Tucker cried.

"That's not awesome Tucker! She said she wasn't from here but she knows about Skulker and me! And she apologized for something but I don't know what for…" Danny said.

"Lighten up Danny. Everyone knows about Danny Phantom and Skulker so Madeline probably did too, and she could have apologized for kicking Skulker's butt when you didn't!" Tucker defended.

"No way. I just have a weird feeling about her" Danny said.

"Whatever you say but I'm still going to the Valentines dance and concert with her" Tucker exclaimed. "And who knows, maybe we can become more than friends!"

"Please don't" Sam said. "Then she'll have a real reason to sit with us at the lunch table."

"Let's just go to class" Danny said and the friends went their separate ways.

* * *

**Okay done with Chapter 4! Did you like? Review! Well there has been some conflicts in this one and does Madeline have a secret? Also that project that Danny and Tucker has to do is really important! Why? You'll find out soon enough =]**

**Oh and only one more chapter before the new Universe! Pce out and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! It's about that time to update again. Anyway I hope you like this one and review yadda yadda yadda…**

**BTW This Chapter will be longer than the other ones so enjoy!**

* * *

A full week has gone by since the incident with Skulker and the Valentines Dance and Concert was just around the corner. The school had obvious posters hanging on walls and classrooms and the gymnasium had started to fill with different decorations. The students and even some teachers were excited for next weekend.

"My papa has already rented me a limo and got me my own chauffeur!" Paulina had said to Star excitedly as they walked to class together.

"I can't wait for the Valentines Dance!" Tucker said to his best friends.

"Really? That's a first" Danny said.

"And it's also the first time and I have a date!" Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah and uh about your date…" Sam started.

"Yeah there's something about her Tucker and we-" Danny said before Tucker cut him off.

"Come on guys, it's been two weeks and your still dissin' on Madeline?" Tucker said frowning.

"We're not dissing her! We just know nothing about her or why she came here in the first place" Danny said.

"Maybe she has issues going on and had to move here, you don't know that!" Tucker protested.

"You don't know that either Tucker. Why are you always defending her?" Danny asked.

"Because Madeline is the first girl that ever liked me for me! And I though you guys would be happy for me but instead you say she's no good…I'm going to class" Tucker said and stormed off leaving Danny and Sam alone in the hallway.

"Poor Tuck. If only he knew we were just concerned about him" Sam said sadly.

"Right" Danny said. "Madeline might look like a nice person on the outside, but on the inside she's hiding a secret…"

…..

...

...

A little while later Danny was back in his history class.

"Now class, I hope you've done your projects because they're due today!" their teacher said.

"Oh no I forgot all about it!" Danny said and turned to Tucker but he wasn't there. "Where is Tucker?" Danny asked wondering if his best friend was okay.

"-And do you have your project Danny?" The teacher asked Danny.

"Uhm well, about that…" Danny started off but the sudden opening of the door caused him to stop.

"Sorry, I had extra things to print. Here is our project" Tucker said walking in and handed the teacher the papers.

"Oh, thank you Tucker" she said and went back to her desk.

"Look Tucker about what happened earlier-" Danny said but Tucker cut him off.

"No don't say it. I'm not completely mad at you and Sam anymore. Besides I have something important to tell you!" Tucker said taking a seat.

"What is it?" Danny asked, sitting next to him.

"While I was researching the Amity Park Lake last night, I found this!" Tucker said and handed Danny a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Danny opened the paper and saw it was a picture. It was of his dads Transporter watch.

"It's the F.T.!" Danny said shocked.

"I know. I don't think your dad built that. It doesn't say who it really belongs to but it was located in the lake. I think it's been there for a while." Tucker stated.

"Wow really?' Danny asked and looked at the watch on his arm. "But it looks brand new"

"That's what I said too" Tucker said.

"Weird. It must belong to Vlad or something…I'll sneak over to his house tomorrow." Danny said.

'Okay but try to be back before the dance starts" Tucker said.

"Don't worry, I will" Danny promised.

…...

...

...

It was finally the night of the big Valentines Dance and Concert and everyone was excited. They all wore their new dress clothes and showed off their dates. Even some of the unpopular kids showed up with enthusiastic faces. The teens filled up the newly decorated gymnasium and had started dancing to the loud music that had suddenly played.

Sam and Tucker stood in an empty spot by the wall watching some of the kids dance while they waited for Danny. Tucker wore a red suit to match the Valentines them and brought a flower for Madeline. Sam wore a dress similar to the one she wore to the last dance but it was longer and instead of it being black and purple, it was a really dark red. Her hair was also in the same style as in the last dance.

"What's taking Danny so long?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I don't know, he shouldn't be much longer thought." Tucker replied and then heard Madeline calling him. She was wearing a red dress and matching flats. "And there's my date" Tucker said leaving Sam alone. She sighed and continued to stand against the wall and watched Tucker and Madeline dance together.

Meanwhile, Danny was looking around Vlad's castle searching for clues about the F.T. "There's got to be something here that can tell me about this thing!" Danny thought aloud as he went through some of Vlad's personal belongings. He picked up a mini sculpture of his mom and made a face.

"Yep…he's still one crazed up fruit loop. Gross!" Danny exclaimed shuddering. He looked around at some ghost books until he felt something hit him from behind. He turned ready to face Vlad but he wasn't there. Instead the unknown ghost girl was floating in front of him. "It's you!" Danny said.

"What's taking Danny so long? I'm starting to get worried…" Sam said to Tucker as they and Madeline sat at a table.

"Same here" Tucker confessed. Madeline sat quietly and also looked worried. "Madeline are you worried too?" Tucker asked when he noticed her.

"Oh more than you know Tucker." Madeline said. Tucker and Sam exchanged glances.

"Okay children settle down." Mr. Lancer said getting up on stage. Everyone turned their attention toward him. "We have now completed the dance portion of the night, so get ready for your concert from your special guest!" Lancer announced and as he walked away, a cloud of smoke circled around the stage. The crowd cheered as a voice started to sing.

"People of Casper High, I'm back baby! But I'm not alone…" The familiar ghost rocker, Ember Mclain said and, gestured toward a girl standing beside her. She had long blond hair that covered one eye with red and black streaks. She wore a crop red top with ripped jeans and rocker boots. She wore dark make up like Ember.

"It's Ember! And someone else…" Tucker said with a surprised look.

"This is Leena, the second best rocker out there!" Ember introduced. Leena stood emotionless as the cheered for her.

"What is Leena doing here? She's just going to make things worse!" Madeline asked angrily.

"Wait you know her?" Sam asked her, shocked.

"Of course I know her! How could I forget…" Madeline said sadly. Tucker looked at her puzzled.

"Are you ready to rock?" Ember asked and the crowd responded by cheering.

Ember, as well as Leena both started to play the guitar. Before Ember could sing her hypnotic song, there was a loud crash from the ceiling. Danny had just fallen through and he didn't hear the murmurs of the kids around him until he opened his eyes. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Danny, are you alright!?" Danny heard Sam ask.

"Ghost boy, are you okay?" Danny then heard Paulina ask.

"Ugh that kid is strong" Danny answered with his head still throbbing. The ghost child showed her face through the giant hole from the ceiling. She flew inside unnoticed and when she saw Danny, she smiled mischievously. "Uh oh!" Danny said noticing her too and got up quickly. "Everyone hurry there's a ghost in here! Get out of here before she screams again!" Danny said to the crowd.

They looked at him confused until they saw the ghost girl floating above them. Instead of panicking they started awing and cooing at her.

"Aw she's so cute!" Paulina said. "Just like me!"

"No run away!" Danny said to the awing crowd.

Sam and Tucker gave worried expressions.

"The only thing we should be afraid of is when she needs a diaper change!" Kwan exclaimed and the crowd laughed in response.

"Uh Danny I think you should be more worried about those two ghost on stage" Sam whispered to Danny.

Danny turned to the see Ember glaring at him. He hadn't even noticed that they were on stage the whole time.

"Grr, I'm tired of you always crash landing into my performances dipstick!" Ember said turning up the notches in her guitar.

"Not now Ember, I've got bigger problems to deal with…" Danny said pointing to air. The ghost girl was gone. "Great now she got away" Danny said flying away to look for her.

"You're going to mess up MY concert and just fly away? I don't think so!" Ember said turning a last notch and strummed a note from her guitar causing large waves of sound to appear and head straight toward Danny.

Danny quickly dodged her attack and the crowd started to run away, fearing they were going to get hit.

"Oh no!" Madeline cried staying with Sam and Tucker as the crowd ran passed them.

Danny was about to fight Ember back until he was brought down by the ghost girl. She tugged at his hair and he struggled to get her off of him.

"Give me the watch!" She cried.

"No, get off of me!" Danny said back still struggling.

Leena was closely watching them fight until she saw the F.T. on Danny's wrist.

"Give me the watch!" she heard the ghost child cry again.

"The watch" Leena said quietly and flew over to where Danny was. Ember was puzzled as she watched her fly away.

"No, give me the watch! I actually know how to use it" Leena said and started pulling his arm.

"Huh?" Danny said confused.

Madeline was extremely worried now and ran to the fighting group. "No, go away the both of you! Aren't you aware of what's happening?" Madeline cried.

"Get lost Madeline, the watch is mine" Leena hissed at her.

"No, watch is mine!" The ghost girl cried.

"I don't know what's going on but I've had enough of this!" Ember said and played a note on her guitar sending out another wave of music.

Leena flew up in the air and her eyes glowed red. She gathered up red ghost energy from her eyes, and then shot it towards them. The ghost girl also flew in the air and sucked in a large amount of air and screamed a ghostly wail. Madeline flipped in the air and formed green ghost energy in her hands and shot it toward the others. Danny watched helplessly as Embers musical wave, Leena's red ghost energy, the ghost child's ghost scream and Madeline's green ghost energy fired at him all at once.

The impact was too great and caused a huge explosion knocking out all four of the fighting ghost. Sam and Tucker watched in horror as they all flew in different directions while unconscious. Suddenly the F.T. on Danny's wrist started to beep and one by one they started to disappear. "Danny!" Both Sam and Tucker cried as he disappeared.

…...

...

...

Somewhere in an unknown location, Danny was lying down still unconscious. He woke up and jumped up frantically from where he was lying. He was confused when he saw that he was in a normal looking bedroom. He walked around and noticed a mirror. Danny saw that he was back in his human form with the Fenton Transporter still on his wrist. The memories from the Valentines dance filled his mind and he wondered how he had got here in the first place.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny said walking out of the room and out to the hallway. He realized that he wasn't in his house but in someone else's. "Where am I?" Danny thought aloud and noticed an open door. He looked inside to see a room decorated in sport jerseys and trophies.

"Hey what are you doing in my room?" Danny heard a voice say and quickly turned around to see Dash behind him.

"D-Dash?" Danny stammered. "I was just uhm…I was just" he said trying to think of something to say.

"If you needed deodorant or something you could have just asked. You know the rules, no one in my room but me!" Dash said then walked past him.

"Uh yeah, that's what I needed deodorant!" Danny said and took one from a shelf and ran out the room.

"This is Dash's house!? How did I get here?" Danny asked to no one. "And why didn't he yell at me or anything?"

"What are you doing?" Dash said suddenly behind Danny again, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"O-Oh it's you Dash" Danny said shakily.

Dash narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay? You're acting weird" he said.

"I'm fine. I just need to uh get dressed!" Danny said and quickly ran back to the room he was in before. He locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. He walked to a closet and saw baseball jackets, jeans and shoes just like Dash's. After he put them on, he walked back out to see Dash waiting for him.

"Geesh you take a long time to get dressed" Dash said.

"Uh sorry I think I hit my head on the way here" Danny said wondering if that was really true.

Dash shrugged then smiled. "Well you better get better soon. Coach has us playing defense for the game today. I can see us now. Dash and Danny Baxter plays the defense…Dash throws the football with only seconds left in the game! Danny goes long!" Dash exclaimed throwing a football at Danny. He stood frozen and the ball knocked him to the ground.

"That was an easy catch!" Dash complained and picked up his football not bothering to help Danny up. "Whatever. Hurry up, we still got a bus to catch" he said before disappearing down the staircase.

"Dash and Danny…Baxter?" Danny said shocked while still on the ground.

* * *

**Whew, finally done! Did you like it? I sure did! Well I said I would get Danny in the New Universe by Chapter 5 and I did. Yay me! :D**

**Wow can you believe that dance? Or how Madeline, Leena and the ghost girl all knew each other? Or how Madeline actually had super powers too? And do I sense some more conflicts? Some many questions!**

**Well there is so much more secrets and surprises yet to come and you won't believe what happens next! And remember to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I've got a new Chapter up! Well sort of Chapter…This is almost 800 words less than what I usually write :/ Sorry about that but I'm already working on the next Chapter and it's going to different than the other ones so I had to show how Danny goes through his first day in the new universe before I can complete it. Hope you still like it even though it's really short.**

* * *

"This can't be happening, I must be dreaming!" Danny said to himself. He was in Casper High and everything seemed normal. Except it wasn't.

"Hey Danny!" Greeted another person as Danny walked down the hallway. Ever since he walked in the school, people who'd usually ignore him waved and greeted him. As Danny walked to his class, the bell rung making him late.

"Your late uh, I mean right on time Mr. Baxter!" His math teacher said welcoming Danny in. Danny still cringed as he called him by the last name of Baxter. He walked passed him and started to look for a seat to sit in.

"Sit by me Danny! Sit by me!" All the kids, mainly girls shouted at him as he walked down the rows. He finally decided to sit in an open sit by the back of the room. Danny sat not really paying attention but felt confused and worried.

Soon after, Danny was in the Cafeteria getting lunch. As he walked out of the lunch line he saw he best friends Sam and Tucker sitting at their usual lunch table. Danny sighed in relief. "Well at least nothing changed about them" he said and walked over to them.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker" Danny said calling them. They both looked up surprised.

"Uh…hey" Tucker said.

"You won't believe what's going on! All day people have been calling me and talking about the big football game last weekend or how me and Dash are the best star quarterbacks or whatever…and for some reason they call me Danny Baxter! I'm not related to Dash!" Danny exclaimed then turned to his friends hoping they would know the answers.

"Uhm is this a prank? How put you up to this? Paulina…" Sam said and shifted her gaze to Paulina sitting with the popular kids.

"No, it's not a prank! You guys have to believe me!" Danny pleaded.

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances.

"Sorry dude but we really don't know what you're talking about." Tucker confessed.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing talking to these losers?" Dash said walking with Kwan to where Danny was.

"We are not losers!" Sam protested, crossing her arms.

"Whatever you're not popular!" Dash said back and they left to go sit with the popular kids.

"Look sorry Danny but we rather not interfere with the "cool crowd". You guys obviously want nothing to do with us anyway." Sam told Danny.

"Huh? No wait I'm not with them! I-I just…" Danny tried to think of what to say.

"Well then, why are you here?" Tucker asked.

"We always sit together at lunch, at this table! We have ever since I first met you Sam" Danny said looking at Sam.

She was confused. "But it's always been Tucker and me…You've always sat over there with Dash and them" Sam said pointing at the fair table a couple of feet away from them.

It was Danny's turn to be confused. "But-" He said before Tucker cut him off.

"Uh, we have to go" he said and looked at Sam.

"Right…uh we have history homework to finish!" she said and they left Danny alone.

Danny felt a cringe of sadness and pain in his chest. His only real friends left him and their history teacher didn't assign any homework that day.

….

...

It was the end of the school day and Danny was about to leave until he suddenly saw Dash at his locker. He sighed and decided to confront him.

"Okay Dash, I get it! If this is your way of getting back at me for putting those dresses in your locker, then I'm sorry! In fact I swear I won't do it again." Danny exclaimed holding up his hand. Dash raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck are you talking about Danny?" he asked.

"I pranked you and this is your way of pranking me back right?" Danny asked becoming nervous.

"I'm not pulling any pranks on you…" Dash said.

Danny slumped and left without saying a word. Dash gave a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. Danny walked quickly down the empty sidewalk trying to piece things together in head. He didn't care where he was going; he just wanted to get far away from school as possible.

"What's happening to my life?" First I'm apparently related to Dash, second my friends don't want to be around me and probably think I'm crazy and my parents-" Danny stopped talking aloud and stopped in his tracks. "My parents! And Jazz!" he said suddenly remembering his family. "I got to find them" Danny confirmed and ran inside a large open box and came out as Danny Phantom. He flew the familiar path to his house and it suddenly came into view but it was different.

The large blimp that usually sat on top of the building was gone. His house looked as normal as the ones beside it. "What happened to Fenton Works? And the Ops Center!?" Danny asked flying around his use to be house. He landed on the porch and faced the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. So he went invisible and phased through the door. Once inside, Danny saw that it was very dark. He used his ghost energy for light.

"Is anyone in here?" Danny whispered in the quiet, empty house. He looked through his room, his sister's room and lastly his mom and dad's house but no one was there. No one.

Danny flew to every level of the house but still nothing. He finally sat on top of the house watching Amity Park slow down before him. It had started to get dark but he didn't mind.

"Where are they?" Danny asked sadly. He hadn't a clue on where they were or if they were even…alive. Danny shook the thought from his head and flew off the roof. "Might as well figure that out later, before my "family" gets worried about me" Danny said referring to Dash and his parents. Danny flew away silently as the moon's light made him glow in the night.

* * *

**There all done! Wow I feel bad for Danny :[ I hope he can figure things out soon. Anyway the next Chapter will be written different from the others. It will show someone's point of view as well as there past. Who will it be? Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Pce out =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, it's about that time to update again! Okay so like I said before, this Chapter will be written differently. It will be based on a different character other than Danny. You will see their past and where they are currently. I hope you enjoy.**

**BTW It might be a little long but that's not a problem! =]**

"_She's so precious look at her!"_

"_Yes, but her sister. She is…"_

"_So much more different than her"_

_The two baby girls stared up at their parents. One had black curly hair with big beautiful blue eyes. The other had straight blond hair with dark brown eyes. The two new parents exchanged glances._

"_Are you sure she's ours?" The father whispered to the nurse. The mother shot him a look._

"_Of course she is…" she answered looking at them once more. Sure she had noticed that the baby looked nothing like her or her husband since they both shared the black hair and blue eyed look. Even the nurses were confused when she had showed up._

"_What should we name them?" The father asked his wife._

"_The one with black hair will be named Lila and the one with blond hair will be named Leena" The mother answered. Lila and Leena both giggled in response to their new names. _

…_..._

…

_Somewhere located in a sunny town, the two sisters (now about 8 years older) were playing at a school yard._

"_Come on Leena kick the ball!" Shouted a small boy. They were playing dodge ball and Leena was up to kick._

"_I'm trying…" She muttered and prepared to kick the ball again. _

_She could see her sister standing on third base, ready to come home. She had a worried expression on her face. The game was tied 4-4. If Lila could make it home, then they would win the game. All Leena had to do was not get an out. _

_Why did it have to be my turn next? Leena asked in her head. _

_The pitcher rolled the ball and it slowly made its way towards her. She took one last breath and kicked the ball with all her might. It soared threw the air and all the kids watched it with their mouths wide open. Leena stood frozen also watching it. Just as quick as it happened, the player from the other team easily caught it._

"_That's an out. We win!" Shouted a small girl from the other team. _

_Leena watched as they rejoiced and turned to see her team giving hateful looks. She then saw her sister looking disappointed._

"_Way to go loser-ena!" A little boy taunted._

"_Of course we wouldn't have won with her kicking the ball!" A girl complained._

"_We should have known…she will never be as good as her sister!" A boy said shaking his head._

"_Why don't you go back to your real home were you actually belong?" Another girl said quietly but Leena heard her. She heard all he insults but that one hurt her the most._

"_Take that back!" Leena said to the girl._

"_No! I will not!" she said snorting._

"_Take it back, now!" Leena threatened with her fists balled._

"_Make me!" the small girl challenged. Leena was filled with rage and she lunged at the girl, knocking her down to the ground._

"_Leena, no stop!" Lila cried but it was no use. Leena punched the girl several times in her face before a teacher pulled them apart._

"_Leena! What is wrong with you!?" the teacher asked her. Leena was breathing hard and she faced the ground ashamed of what she'd done._

…_._

…

"_You know fighting in school is prohibited. I'm sorry Leena but I'm going to have to suspend you for a week." The principle said to her a couple minutes later. Leena sat quietly looking at her feet wishing she could disappear right now. Her parents looked at her with angry looks. Lila looked at her with disappointment._

"_And that means no tv, games or playing outside!" Her dad said sternly once they were back at their home. "You understand me?" he asked Leena. _

"_Yes…" she said sadly._

_And with that he left her alone in her quiet, dark bedroom. Leena laid on her bed with tears already running down her cheeks. _

_Why do I always do things wrong? She asked herself, still crying. Then her mind drifted back to the dodge ball game._

"_Why don't you go back to your real home where you actually belong!" the girl had said quietly but Leena heard her. It's true she had started to notice the difference between her and her family. They all had black curly hair with blue eyes. She had straight blond hair and dark brown eyes. They were all athletic and so skilled, but she was clumsy and very bad in sports. _

_Everyone loved her sister. Why not? She was beautiful, smart and caring…But her? She was different than others. Other girls would be outside playing with dolls but she's be inside reading on of the many books she had. While all the girls were wearing glitter lip gloss and hair barrettes, she wore big boots and fake blue streaks in her hair._

_Her sister Lila was the best dancer in the whole fourth grade but Leena danced as if she had two left feet. Lila seemed as if she could do anything better than Leena. Anything the teachers gave her, she could do. Rollerblading, soccer, she did it. She made it seem so easy. But Leena made up for it by the love for music. She loved the way music could bring out the personality people rarely saw, or thought she had, in her._

_She was also really good at playing the guitar. She even made a few songs. A light rattle of thunder woke Leena up from her daydreams. She shifted to her side and saw the family photo they took last year at the theme park. Her mother, father and Lila all seemed to hug around each other, smiling happily. While Leena seemed to be pushed to the side and was only half smiling._

_Do they even care about me? Leena thought sadly. Her parents rarely smiled and laughed with her like they did with Lila. And Lila seemed to always give her disappointed looks. Leena remembered the time in second grade when she had been working on an art project. It took her weeks to make and she was finally done. She couldn't wait to show her parents. It was a macaroni sculpture of her family going on the camping trip she desperately wanted to go to._

_Before she got to show them, Lila got there first and showed them hers. It was a macaroni sculpture of them going camping but it had actual camping equipment, stickers, and decorations. Her parents were so thrilled that they decided to go. But Leena had to stay home and clean up the "macaroni mess" she had made. She was picking up a macaroni person that had fell off of Lila's project just as she saw her parents car drive off. She looked at the person and saw that it was her._

_It started to rain harder and Leena noticed that it had gotten a little late. Felling hungry, she quietly tip-toed her way down the staircase. She stopped at the bottom and peeked her head around the corner to see her family eating dinner and enjoying themselves. Leena watched as they laughed and sung together. Completely forgetting the fact that they had another daughter upstairs._

_Leena felt her eyes water again and she silently walked away. She went back into her room. "Fine. If they don't care then…" She said not finishing her sentence. A few minutes later she had packed her stuff including clothes, some photos, books and her guitar. Leena slowly tip-toed her way again down the stairs. She walked to her front door and opened it. The cold, moist air rushed past her and she felt that she was not alone. _

"_Where are you going?" Lila asked her. _

_Leena didn't turn around. Instead she faced the doorway. "I'm running away. I don't want to be here anymore. It's like you care anyway." Leena said coldly. _

_Lila didn't respond. Leena turned to look at her but she couldn't read her expression. Her blue yes looked at her browns ones then looked away. "I think it's best if you did…" Lila said._

_Leena was surprised by her response. She pulled her hood over her blond hair and walked outside into the cold rain. She looked back one more time and expected Lila to stop her but she looked back with a still unreadable expression. Leena felt the salty tears mix with the rain on her cheeks. They really don't care about me! I can't believe I thought they did! She cried in her head as she walked across the street. _

_Leena was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear the honking truck speeding at her. Her watery eyes looked up too late and all she saw was white. Leena woke up to see green matter floating above all around her. She sat up and rubbed her head. She suddenly felt so different. She was on top of a rocky floor that seemed to be weightless. Leena looked around to see ghosts flying around her. They were everywhere. _

_She screamed and covered her eyes. She took her hands off her eyes when she saw that she was falling off of the rock. She screamed again and closed her eyes, fearing she was going to hit the surface below her. Except she realized that she wasn't falling. She was floating!_

"_W-What's going on!?" Leena cried. She floated (Well tried to) over to a floating door and looked at her reflection. She was glowing a ghostly glow. "What happened to me?" she asked quietly looking at the palms of her hands. Then it hit her. The white light, the ghost flying around, and her ghostly glow. She was dead._

…_. ….. … …. _

Leena woke up to the sound of bees buzzing in her face. "Where am I…?" the teenager asked aloud. She saw that she was in the middle of a field somewhere at a school. She sat up and the memories of the Valentines dance flooded through her brain. "Where is the watch?" Leena said looking around quickly. "Madeline…" she said quietly. "Stella…Orasan?" she called a little quieter. "Ember?" she said and figured no was around.

Leena decided to walk around and figure out where she had landed. Her dark brown eyes scanned the field and saw that it looked too familiar. She walked down a sidewalk that led into a neighborhood. She looked at the different houses and suddenly saw one that stood out instantly. The house she would never forget. It was the home she lived in ever since she was eight years old.

Leena felt the different memories she had encountered make its way into her thoughts. From the time she first came inside to the last sight of her sister standing in the doorway. She made sure no one was looking and flew inside while invisible. She came back into view when she took a step on the wooden floor. She looked around and saw the purple walls that use to stretch over her, now at eye level.

She noticed the paint chipping as she walked up the creaky steps to her old room. She looked inside and saw that it was in the same condition as when she left it. On the night she had…died. Leena shuddered even though she was a ghost. Everything inside was dusty. She saw the small amount of toys she used to play with scattered on the ground.

She left the room and went to her sister's. She saw numerous pictures, trophies, prom crowns and other things littering her shelves. She saw a prom picture of Lila propped up on her desk. Her black hair was straight, running down her back. She wore red lipstick and eye shadow that made her eyes sparkle. Her matching blue dress made her look gorgeous. Leena felt jealous but it was a normal feeling for her.

She walked out of Lila's room and into her parent's room. They also had pictures covering their walls. All of them with Lila in it. She wasn't in any of them. Leena flew quickly down the stairs with tears falling down her cheeks. _I'm glad I left this place…It was never meant for me anyway! _She said in her head before phasing completely out of the house and up into the sky.

**Aww, that was an emotional chapter. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one not too sad. But anyway did you like it? Review! See ya next time, pce! =]**


End file.
